


Art for "Now Until Forever"

by eliotsvests (surprisegents)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: #writer problems, Animated GIFs, EDIT: fixed the broken links :'(, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Q's no good kinda bad morning, a desk and/or forehead may have been harmed in the making of this gif, please let me know if they break again!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surprisegents/pseuds/eliotsvests
Summary: Quentin's having a rough time working on his next article forThe Coastal Review. Eliot... helps?(art forNow Until Foreverby @annelesbonny!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Magicians Hallmark Holiday Extravaganza





	Art for "Now Until Forever"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Now Until Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910714) by [annelesbonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelesbonny/pseuds/annelesbonny). 



> Art inspired by @annelesbonny's wonderful story. Go give it a read!!
> 
> A very big thank you to MB for being SO encouraging these past few months, and for references like the vaguely inappropriate gift mugs that litter Q's office. It was so much fun playing in her world, and I'm so glad I got a chance to bring a tiny bit of it to life.

Full frames below: 


End file.
